In general, in the case of electronic apparatuses that are frequently used at home such as a TV, a computer, an electronic range, and an audio system, plugs are always plugged in a plug socket so that the plugs remain plugged in the plug socket when the electronic apparatuses are not used for a long time.
At this time, the electronic apparatuses consume a certain amount of standby power when they are not used so that unnecessary power consumption is generated. In order to prevent the standby current from being consumed, the plugs must be plugged out from the plug socket to prevent power from being supplied to the electronic apparatuses and the plugs must be plugged in the plug socket whenever the electronic apparatuses are used.
Therefore, a plug socket to which a switch is attached so that power can be supplied to/intercepted from the plug socket in which the plugs of the electronic apparatuses are plugged tends to be widely used.
However, in the conventional plug socket, a user must move to the plug socket whenever he or she manipulates the switch. Also, when one or more electronic apparatuses are connected to the plug socket, since the plug socket is commonly hided for appearance or safety so that it is difficult to manipulate the switch.